magicalpaintnetadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
✨GlitterFlash✨
GlitterFlash is a series made by MagicalGemstoneQueen. The series is about 8 girls who change and destroy the earth with a new game that game out. The themes of the series are gemstones and Flowers. Plot GlitterFlash is about a 16 year old girl named Blossom Bloomfield receiving an invitation to play a real life game called Magical Angel fairy Nymph Mermaid Princess Unicorn Adventures after she was bullied in school. As Blossom and her figure out the world of this game they end up meeting a all female race called Jewels which do take an important roll in the story later on involving some Jewel culture. As the girls go on with their goal a evil person pops up named Jake Schwartz. The girls end up wishing for a restart which fails. In a alternate universe starts new characters... Vanilla Karakas Camellia Rouge Daisy Goldenberg Tulip Hanawa Dahlia Ghoncheh Hydrangea Hanasaki BellFlower Yukihana Lilac Viola In this new arc Vanilla Karakas leads her friends through a new adventure Characters ALPHA GIRLS Blossom Bloomfield: A nice sweet kind girl who likes to eat sweets and other sugary stuff. She doesn't get fat though. She get bullied at school and is abused by her older sister. She ends up getting a invitation of a certain game. Her life at least gets better. Her weapon is a spear. Her location is New York. Rose Rosewald: She's a nice girl who likes to be by herself and enjoys the dark. Her parents are so sweet and innocent yet she hates them to death. She likes reading gory scary fanfics and loves blood. She drinks red wine. Her weapons are magical wands. Her location is France. Marigold McFlower: Marigold likes My Little Pony and barbies. She's only attracted to women and ONLY women. She has a HUGE crush on Lily. Her weapon is a hammer. Her location is Australia. Daffodil Hanawa: Daffodil likes drinking alcohol. She likes smoking weed as well. She is interested in video games. Daffodil as well likes bunny rabbits! Something about them just makes her have a soft spot for them. Her weapon is bows and arrows. Her location is Hawaii. Clover Springfield: Clover is interested in web comics, magical tricks and video games. She's always stressed and is trying to keep the group together. Her location is Somalia. Desperate for being located in a hot country in Africa she is light skinned (Not white but light skin black) because one of her parents was from Lebanon. Lily Hanasaki: Lily loves Disney movies! Lily had something for gemstones too. But her alternate favorite is a pearl. She loves how pure they are. She as well likes cold weather it goes good with her snow white skin and icy blue eyes. Lily is extremely shy. As sweet extremely shy feminine girl she has a thing for knives they fascinate her and she knows how to use them. Her weapons are knives. Her location is Antarctica. Snowdrop Yukihana: Snowdrop likes girly cartoons, is in the yuri fandom, and has a thing for diamonds. She likes guns and probably owns every gun out there though she prefers pistols. She has a HUGE crush on Violet. Her weapons are guns. Her location is Japan. Violet Viola: Violet is a nice girl who likes music and drawing. She is very popular in school and is very kind and motherly. She never swears. Her weapons are katanas. Her location is Brazil. BETA GIRLS Vanilla Karakas: Vanilla is a sweet girl who likes to cook and design food. She as well likes strawberries and girly puns. She can get angry very easily. Her weapon is a Sickle. Her location is New York. Camellia La Rouge: Camellia is always willing to work with her teammates. She likes werewolves as she can turn into one since she's in the game. Her weapon is a chain scythe. Her location is France. Daisy Goldenberg: Daisy is energetic. She likes her team. She LOVES to get on Lilac's nerves. Her weapon is a chain with a spiked ball attached to it. Her location is Australia. Tulip Hanawa: Tulip is a nice girl who likes to play video games and eat cookies ��. She calls Vanilla her madre which is just mother in Italian. Her weapon is a hoop that can be thrown like a boomerang. Her location is Hawaii. Dahlia Ghoncheh: Compared to her teammates she's more cool headed and collected. She's quiet and a bit aloof. Her weapons are explosives and her location is the Middle East (Iran). Hydrangea Hanasaki: Hydrangea is a trans boy. He's very kind and shy. He likes to read. Nobody on his team knows he's transgender though because he's doesn't pass (He looks like a butch lesbian and his voice is still fucking girly) people will assume he's female and will misgender him. Unlike most trans people he's scared to correct them. He's very weak at first. His weapons are daggers. His location is Antarctica. Bluebell Yukihana: Bluebell is quiet and kinda awkward. She's a trans girl. Unlike Hydrangea she passes VERY well its only if you saw her genital you wouldn't know otherwise. She forgets easily. She very smart. On her free time she'll make projects and color. Her weapons are brass knuckles. Her location is Japan. Lilac Viola: Lilac is cold and aloof. She likes gold and being by herself. She isn't that nice and swears often. Her weapons are British swords. Her location is Brazil. JEWELS Pearl Shirayuki: Pearl is a very kind and gentle Jewel. She's so sweet, kind and generous. She's always in a good bubbly mood. She has androphobia meaning she has a fear of men. She's a queen ��. Her symbol is ★. Ruby Akagi: Nothing much is known about her except she has no love or sympathy for torture victims. She'll torture little animals too. She hates humans with passion. It is not known why but she just does. She's a satanist as well. She's a demon. Her symbol is ⊙ which is the symbol for the sun. Topaz Tachibana: Topaz is a very dumb Jewel. She's nice and friendly to the humans but is dumb. She'll remind you of Patrick star. Topaz loves fairy tales. Topaz is a mermaid. Her symbol is ☿ which is the symbol for Mercury. Citrine Kimiko: Citrine enjoys the rays of the moon. Citrine enjoys art, fashion and other girly shit. She enjoys fashionable clothing. She likes reading dark novels and stuff. Citrine's weapon is a scythe though it can turn into perfume. Citrine is a vampire. Her symbol is ♀which is the female sex symbol and the symbol of Venus. Emerald Midoriyama: Emerald is quiet. She has bipolar disorder. She'll be happy and nice then the next thing you know she's depressed, moody and cranky. She loves social media. She loves taken selfies of herself. She doesn't really like the humans at first. She's a Ghost. Her symbol is ⊕ which is the symbol for earth. Moonstone Tsukikage: Moonstone likes the history of female leaders. She believes in the matriarchy. She thinks men are completely useless. She loves princesses. She's one herself. She's not really nice in fact she's kind of a bitch. Her symbol is ☽ which is the symbol of the moon. Sapphire Aokawa: Sapphire loves the color blue. She loves colorful things. She loves unicorn ��, cat �� and Alpaca plushies. She's blind. She's an angel (to go with the opposite of Ruby being a demon). She has a shotgun as her weapon. Her symbol is ♂which is the symbol for mars and is as well the male sex symbol. Azurite Minazuki: Azurite is a weak fragile Jewel. She's been locked up in a basement for over 9,0000 years. She is a extremely shy Jewel. She's a Nymph. Her symbol is ♃ which is the symbol for Jupiter. Diamond Diamanté: Diamond loves cupcakes. She loves Mountain Dew as well. She'll try every flavor. She can be violent and very scary. She is a Ghoul after all. Her weapon is a chainsaw (which can turn into powderpuff). Her symbol is ♄which is the symbol for symbol. Amethyst Murasaki: Amethyst loves being a mean nasty bitch. She's technically the bully of the 12. She's a witch so she might make a dangerous funny potion or something. She loves to tease Topaz. Her symbol is ♅ which is the symbol for Uranus. Opal Minamino: Opal is a very cute Jewel. She's a unicorn (no not literally she just has a unicorn horn and magical powers. She's still a Jewel). She's magical. She loves pastel colors, shipping and kawaii fashion.Her symbol is ♆ which is the symbol for Neptune. Rubellite Tankoushoku: She is very cheerful like VERY cheerful. She's a fairy. She's dating Moonstone. Her symbol is ♇ which is the symbol for Pluto. BETA JEWELS Rose Quartz Shirayuki: Rose like Pearl is calm and is very kind and gentle. Tourmaline Akagi: She speak Korean. She's very sexually active though so she'll put some naughty stuff in her sentences. She hates Garnet with passion. Jasper Tachibana: She can be an asshole sometimes. She's a butch lesbian. She used to date Tourmaline but broke up with her and went with Lapis. She enjoys anime. Spinel Kimiko: Spinel is a feminist and a misandrist. She loves fashion. Peridot Midoriyama: She has two personalities. Abusive and aggressive. Kind and funny. She's mentally ill. Larimar Tsukikage: She like Moonstone thinks only women should be in power. She also like Moonstone isn't very nice. She's actually a bitch. Garnet can't stand her. Aquamarine Aokawa: Aquamarine is blind and has no since of smell. She loves to run it's just what she loves. She as well likes to surf too. Lapis Lazuli: Lapis Lazuli doesn't like cursing. She's very smart too, She takes advantage of others as she's in a abusive relationship with Jasper (No their relationship is NOT Steven Universe! Nor are these SU characters! They're my own!) Tanzanite Diamanté: She doesn't talk at all. She just uses sign language. She's scary like Diamond. She is in a relationship with Angel Aura Quartz. Iolite Murasaki: Iolite loves to help others. She talks to much. She used to be best friends with Garnet. Angel Aura Quartz: Angel Aura Quartz is just like Opal they both love unicorns (and are one) kawaii fashion and Pastel colors. She used to be in a relationship with Tanzanite. Garnet Tankoushoku: Garnet is the meanest and nastiest of the Jewels. Her and Aquamarine used to be best buds. COLOURS Red: Red is just a dick. He's an asshole. There's nothing positive about him at all. He'll even go out of his way to say some racist, sexist, homophobic, islamphobic, fatphobicand transphobic stuff at anyone. His symbol is 卐. Orange: Orange is up and positive. She likes summer. Her symbol is ✧. Yellow: Yellow is one of the few (Well only since the rest of the characters are either normal weight or thin) chubby characters in the series. She's super cheerful and kind. She'll send out positive messages (She's close with Hydrangea and Tulip). She hates being a Colour though. She wishes she were a Jewel in fact she made herself a Jewelsona named Yellow Sapphire. Her symbol is ♤. Green: Green is a kind shy boy who likes nature. His symbol is ♧. Blue: is smart and comes up with inventions. He's calm as well. He known a lot about technology. His symbol is ʊ. Indigo: Indigo is Nonbinary. They have a female side and a male side. The feminine side is scary sadistic and just downright scary. Their masculine side is kind nice and always positive. Their symbol is ♢. Purple: She's very aloof and cold. She hates anyone! Yeah she hates her dad (King Black). Her symbol is ♔.